


Replay

by The_fandom_writer_ha



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Dick is a ball of angst, M/M, Self-Reflection, Song fic, Wally is a Good Boyfriend, perfection, perfectionist, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_fandom_writer_ha/pseuds/The_fandom_writer_ha
Summary: Dick's working on a routine for Wally on his aerial ropes, and he can't help but do some self-reflecting while he does.
Relationships: Birdflash, Dick Grayson & Wally West, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Kid Flash & Robin, Kid Flash/Robin
Kudos: 39





	Replay

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Replay" by Zendaya, but I highly suggest you listen to it. 
> 
> Dick has aerial ropes and uses them, fight me. I LOVE this idea.

_Make it stop  
Sounds so good, I just can't take no more  
Turn it down, turn it up, I don't know  
I don't know  
But don't stop  
Don't move, just keep it there  
Keep it right there  
Keep it right there_

The song played in his background as he moved. Dick was excited- he had been practicing this aerial routine for ages. Here he was again though, practicing just to get all of the details worked out right before he performed. He had been wanting to do this routine for Wally for a while, but he had always been so nervous about it not being good enough. He knew he was skilled, he was a born acrobat after all. He also knew Wally would probably call him perfect no matter what he did for him, but that word, perfect, it put a pressure on him that Wally probably didn't realize. He wasn't perfect. He tried so hard to be perfect, but he wasn't. The perfect son, the perfect student, the perfect protege, the perfect superhero, the perfect boyfriend… it took a toll on his mental health, and sometimes even his physical one. 

_Put you on repeat  
Play you everywhere I go  
Everywhere I go  
Play you everywhere I go  
Put you on repeat  
Play you everywhere I go  
Everywhere I go _

_Wanna put this song on replay  
I can listen to it all day  
I can listen to you all day  
Hear you all day _

That's why he was working on this now. He had two long white silk ropes that hung down from the ceiling in the gym of Wayne Manor, and the song “Replay” by Zendaya was playing as his performance music as he acted to the song’s beat in an aerial performance. He was in a high hip black leotard, the one he would wear when he did the actual performance because it was an easy item of clothing to move in- not to mention it was skin tight and very flattering. 

He was high up in the ropes now, completely lost in his thoughts and motions as he let the weeks of practice do their work, performing on instinct.

_Wanna put this song on replay  
We can start all over again and again  
Yeah, Wanna put this song on re-_

_Don't stop (Stop)  
Turn it on, turn it up, make it louder  
I don't wanna miss a single thing  
I wanna hear every melody  
Beating  
Beating so loud you can feel it  
Beating (Beating)(Beating)  
Beating for you _

This was his favorite verse in the song. He loved when he would stop in midair at the beginning, then continue to move as he thought only about Wally. He loved every part of Wally, and he never wanted to miss anything in their potentially short lives as heroes together. He always remembered their more intimate times as the verse went on, how Wally’s heartbeat was probably his favorite sound to fall asleep to now, and how rapid and excited it got when they were in the passionate, heated moments. The song went on back through the pre-chorus and chorus until it got to the bridge.

_Give it off  
Feel it all crashing down (Down, down, down)  
I'm so lost  
I'm so lost in your sound_

He untwisted from the ropes and fell, barely avoiding the ground in a skillful manner as the note was held out for the word "sound". He paused and then began to swing, starting to move back up the ropes as the quieter chorus played. He resumed his choreography for the chorus as it played again, then ended in a split with the ropes holding his legs and his arms wrapped around the ropes. 

He was panting now, sweaty, but overall he had done okay. He was reviewing in his head what he could fix, when he heard clapping coming from somewhere. He looked down at the ground and saw his redheaded boyfriend sitting in the once empty chair that was supposed to represent where Wally would sit for the actual show. He was staring up at him with a proud smile, clapping vigorously. 

Dick’s eyes widened in horror. Wally had seen him, it hadn't been perfect but Wally had seen it and he suddenly was very aware of how exposed he was in this leotard in the air, doing the splits. He felt the sweat roll down his body and his cheeks flushed from more that the exertion. 

“Wally!” He let go of the ropes and twirled down to the floor, standing in front of his ropes with a confused face. “You weren't supposed to be here! I mean, not until later, I wasn't - I didn't - I-” Suddenly his lips were captured in a heated kiss. He couldn't help but moan into the action- Wally’s kisses were amazing. 

When they pulled apart he was breathless and dazed, and Wally was smiling at him “That was gorgeous, absolutely amazing, and totally sexy” Wally all but purred against his lips. 

If Dick hadn't been blushing before, he definitely was now. “Thank you” he said softly “I was just practicing… I was going to actually perform it for you later… I wasn't expecting you to be over so soon” he admitted. 

Wally smiled at him and shrugged. “So? It was still completely stunning! You’re always so perfect.” Dick frowned slightly at the word and was about to protest, but Wally cut him off before he could even open his mouth. 

“Don't even get started. Yes I know, nobody's perfect and especially not you, which is a complete lie, but I know that's how you think.” He said pointedly “But it doesn't matter if you're perfect or not, because you're perfect to me in your own way no matter what. You don't have to try so hard, I just love you for you Dick” he said with a bright smile.

Dick looked shocked, but his heart melted at the care and understanding in Wally’s words. “I love you too Wally. Thank you” he said happily. 

Wally chuckled “Anytime birdboy. Now that that's out of the way, let me take you upstairs and show some appreciation to that perfect, sexy body of yours, and give that mind of yours something else to think about besides your terrible self criticism.” He smirked and scooped Dick up in his arms. “I'll make you a lot more sweetly than this, and maybe I can get you to sing for me too” he mused aloud and sped up to Dick’s room. 

Dick held on tight and laughed bashfully at Wally’s words. He wasn't perfect, and neither was Wally, but they were perfect for each other in their own ways, and that was something he could accept without question.


End file.
